


Longing

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: 2019 Bingober [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Victor accidentally discovers Yuuri’s dancing and then he can’t rest until they meet again.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2019 Bingober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> hello! bingober is ending today so i decided to go wild and binge write a row...this is for the prompt “prima ballerina.” Please enjoy!

Victor slowly makes his way to his seat in the theater, only pausing very briefly for small talk with anyone who recognizes him. He’s anxious to sit down because he’s somehow convinced himself the show will start sooner if he’s seated. He knows it’ll start at 7pm regardless, but he’s been waiting ages for tonight. 

The first time he saw Katsuki Yuuri was on accident. He was visiting his friend Chris when the ad came on. A beautiful ballerina spinning, only their silhouette visible. They turned out of the spin and then glided across the stage to meet another dancer. Up to into the most beautiful arabesque Victor’s ever seen and then a logo for the dance company flashed across the screen. As the picture faded, dates for their shows appeared and then the ad ended. 

“Do you know who that is?” Victor asked once the ad ended. 

Chris shook his head. “I can ask around though.” 

About a week later, Chris texted Victor that it was Katsuki Yuuri who’s actually the prima for that company. 

Victor couldn’t make it to any of the regular season shows that year so he’s had to wait for the next season, but now he’s finally here. He can finally witness Yuuri’s dancing in person. 

The lights dim and the audience quiets. A violin begins singing, the tone somber and clear. Gradually the lights increase and there’s a man onstage. It’s Yuuri. He’s wearing an all black leotard that shimmers when he moves. As he begins to move, Victor isn’t sure if the violin’s following him or if he’s following the violin. His grace and timing is sublime. Victor can’t look away. 

Victor remains mesmerized by Yuuri throughout the entire two hours, so much so that he doesn’t even know what the show was meant to be about. When the house lights raise again at the end, he finds himself feeling empty despite finally getting what he’s wanted for so long. 

That night he dreams of dancing with Yuuri and wakes to a damp pillow. He must find him. 

*** 

He doesn’t pay attention when the bell above the cafe door chimes again like it has all morning. He still doesn’t look up when he hears a soft voice order a Chai tea and it’s only when he hears the barista call for a Yuuri that he looks up. He’s here. Right here. 

“Katsuki Yuuri?” he says, leaning towards the man. 

His brown eyes widen beneath his glasses, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “Um, yes?” he replies. 

“I’m sorry this might be weird, but I saw you dance a few weeks ago and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Victor says, leaning even closer. Yuuri’s breathtaking up close. 

“Thank you?” Yuuri replies and his blush deepens. 

“Ah! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Victor Nikiforov,” he says, extending a hand. 

Yuuri reaches forward and shakes it briefly. “Um, Yuuri, I guess.” 

“I don’t mean to be so forward, but would you like to sit with me?” Victor asks, impossible hope filling his chest. He’s being incredibly weird right now and absolutely shameless by asking, but he can’t resist. Something keeps pulling him to Yuuri and he can’t ignore that. 

“Sure,” Yuuri finally replies after a few seconds. He slides into the chair across from Victor and smiles. 

They spend the next hour or so just talking and Victor feels relieved as he watches Yuuri slowly relax more and more. His smile becomes more genuine and it’s adorable. Yuuri’s wonderful. 

At the end of their conversation, they swap numbers and Victor’s excited to see where things go. He’s hopeful they’ll spend much more time together. 


End file.
